The Beast, the Demon, and the Closet
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: When four siblings discover a closet that leads into the mysterious world of Mystallia, they discover that they are to fulfill a prophecy to defeat the White Demon along the side of the legendary beast named Garfield. Can they fulfill the prophecy without getting killed, or will they be the ones who are defeated?


The Beast, the Demon, and the Closet

What up, this is Ricky Raccoon 7 with another story. This story is based on a book from a best selling series, The Chronicles of Narnia. Which book you ask, that is for YOU to find out. I also use the name Garfield in this story, please note that Garfield is also known as Beast boy.

Our story takes place after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, 4 children , from oldest to youngest, Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire were sent to live with a man named Gizmo. The house was bigger than they have ever seen.

" This is beautiful! Gizmo is so lucky to have a great house like this!" Starfire exclaimed.

" * Pfffft * I seen better." Robin said.

" Robin!" Raven replied.

" While you three argue, I am going to take a look around," Cyborg joked as he darted toward the hall.

The kids went into every room seeing new wonders including armor, statues, and a giant closet.

While three of the kids kept going, Starfire paused at the closet, she felt like she should walk in. Starfire climbed inside and began walking in, she felt like this was never going to end, until she suddenly felt cold, instead of the wood floor she heard crunching under her feet. Starfire suddenly realized that she was not in the closet anymore, instead, she was in a beautiful snowy country that was almost like a dream. It was trees farther than the eye can see, it was astounding.

Starfire walked about until she stopped at a lamp post, it was almost the only light in the woods. She heard a rustling sound among the trees, she huddled toward the lamp post until the creature came out. The creature and Starfire both screamed at the same time, after about a minute, the creature came out. It looked like a Maggot on robotic legs.

" Who are you?" Starfire asked in a quivering voice.

" M-My name is Silkie," said the maggot.

" Pleased to meet you Mr. Silkie, " Starfire replied.

" Are you from the western part of Mystallia?"

" What's Mystallia?"

" What's Mystallia?! Every tree and stone you see, from the western cities to the Castle of Beasts among the eastern ocean, THAT'S Mystallia!"

" Well, I say you are a wonderful friend Mr. Silkie."

" How would you like to come to my house, there will be cake, warm drinks, sandwiches…"

" MUSTARD?!"

" Lots of Mustard!"

" I accept your invite , Mr. Silkie."

" Follow me!"

Linking arms, the two friends skipped to Mr. Silkie 's home.

When they got there, Mr. Silkie showed Starfire the inside of his cozy home. It looked more like two small rooms inside, and there was a fireplace with a picture of a older maggot with a mustache.

" Is that your dad?" Starfire asked.

" Sure is, Starfire," Mr. Silkie replied, "He served in Mystallian armies and now he is a dentist."

" Do you ever see him?"

" For my appointments," Mr. Silkie replied, " Besides that, at family reunions."

" What's that?" Starfire asked looking at a instrument case on the fireplace.

" Ah, that is my 8-string fiddle. I like to play Mystallian music on my fiddle, want to hear some?"

" Yes please!"

Mr. Silkie began playing his fiddle, and it was soothing, Starfire slowly was beginning to fall asleep. But suddenly, a piercing roar was heard and Starfire woke up in a snap. The cozy home of Mr. Silkie suddenly became dark and silent. Starfire saw Mr. Silkie sobbing in the corner.

" What's wrong Mr. Silkie?"

" I'm doing something horrible right now."

" What?"

" Giving you up to the Winter Demon,"

" Who?"

" The Winter Demon, he makes Mystallia this way. Cold and nerve racking, winter and never Christmas."

" You won't give me up, will you?

Mr. Silkie looked at Starfire and minutes later they were running until they came to the lamp post.

"Do you know your way home from here?"

" Yes," Starfire then gave Mr. Silkie a small ring.

"Until we meet again," She said, then the two went their separate ways.

 _ **Back outside the closet…**_

" It's okay! I'm fine!"

The other kids turned around, staring awkwardly.

" If you wanted to play hide and seek, at least hide a little longer." Cyborg said.

" Whoa," Starfire thought, " I guess time moves a whole lot faster in Mystallia than here."

 _ **After checking out the closet…**_

" The closet is a hard wooden object in the back, no 'Mystallia' here." Raven said looking inside the closet.

That night Starfire couldn't stop thinking about the closet, about Mr. Silkie, about the evil Winter Demon. So she got on her snow boots and went to the room with the closet in it. This time, Robin followed her unnoticed. Starfire got in, and Robin then started calling to her:

" Okay Star, we get your joke, come on out!"

No answer…

" I know you're in there!"

Still no answer, Robin was starting to worry, so he crept in, not knowing what adventures shall await ahead. He crept in farther and farther, until he tripped into the white, fluffy snow.

" Ugh," He thought, " Might as well tell her I'm sorry or whatever."

" Okay Star, I think I believe you now!"

Suddenly he heard bells. Robin saw a sleigh coming towards him. It passed him.

" Whew," Robin thought, " I really don't want to be seen here."

Then a small demon jumped out of the sleigh and began to tie Robin up!

"I stand corrected." Robin thought.

" What do we have here?" said a deep voice.

Robin turned to see a tall, pale demon with yellow eyes and a furry cape.

" Do you want to bring him to your dungeon? " The small demon asked.

The Winter Demon looked pretty mad, but then he looked like he had a plan cooking up.

" Nah, he can be useful."

Robin gulped.

" Would you like some hot chocolate?" The Winter Demon asked.

" Sure…" Robin answered.

The Winter Demon made a fist…then opened his hand, and in his hand was a cup of hot chocolate, with marshmallows.

" How did you-"

" Are you alone?"

" I have a brother and two sisters, one already came here, she said she met a Maggot named Silkie."

" Silkie…Oh, sorry, I have an idea. You bring your siblings to me, you will be the next king of Mystallia."

" K-K-King?" Robin stuttered.

" But Cyborg is older, he will be king first." Robin said.

" Or your servant, along with your sisters."

" Awesome!"

" Next time you come to Mystallia, Bring. Your. Siblings."

" Okay."

" You see those two trees?"

" Ya."

" My house is between them."

Then the Winter Demon climbed into the sleigh and drove off. Then Starfire came out of the trees.

" Robin! You got in!"

"Yah, so?"

" The others will really believe Mystallia exists!"

" Okay, let's prove your theory."

" Robin, what were you doing anyway?"

" Nothing!"

 _ **Back outside the closet…**_

" Cyborg! Raven! Wake up! Robin went in! He saw Mystallia!"

" Wait, what?" Cyborg said groggily.

" Tell them, Robin!"

" She was sleep walking!" Robin lied.

" But he really went in!"

By then Raven and Cyborg deciding who to believe, then they heard Jinx, the child-hating maid, __coming inside. All of the kids climbed into the closet. They all backed up into the closet…until they all tumbled into the snow. Cyborg and Raven looked at Starfire shocked.

" Um…uh…sorry we didn't believe you." Cyborg said.

" Apology accepted, let's go see Mr. Silkie!"

But when they got there, the place was destroyed. The sheets and curtains ripped, the pictures of Silkie's family shattered, it looked as if a zombie apocalypse had occurred in there.

" Dang," Cyborg said, " This Silkie guy has a problem with cleaning his household."

" This explains a lot," Raven replied while taking a note off the floor, " Silkie has been taken captive because of saving a human child. Long live the King of Winter, sincerely, Brother Blood, Sheriff of Mystallia police."

" Who is this King of Winter?" Cyborg asked.

" He's the Winter Demon, he says he is the King of Winter, but he isn't." Starfire replied.

Robin looked nervous, you know why…

" Let's get out of here!" Raven said, " This is a war zone!"

The kids got out, but got lost quickly. Then, a rustle came from the bushes. Everyone got behind Cyborg. Then, out of the bushes, came two squirrels. (These squirrels spoke spanish, so I am going to just say the English translation.)

" Hello! My name is Mas, this is my brother, Menos, we are thinking you are lost, no?"

" Yes, we are lost," Cyborg replied.

" Come with us," Menos replied, " I think you will enjoy our place."

 _ **After a long hike to the home of Mas and Menos…**_

The hike was long, but worth it! Mas and Menos's home was in a large stump, it had a tunnel to get inside, which was under a rock, yet was similar to Mr. Silkie's home, small and cozy. There were one bed on each side of the house, and the most important thing in the house was the kitchen. The kids and squirrels ate buttered bread, boiled potatoes, and cheesecake for dessert. Then they began to talk.

" I'm really happy you're here! Four kids! The prophecy will be fulfilled!" Menos cheered.

" Whoa , whoa, whoa, whoa," Cyborg replied, " What prophecy?"

" You haven't heard of the prophecy?" Mas asked.

" Good shall rule, and bad will flee, when four children sit down, at the Castle of Beasts.

Mystallia's balance will be mended, and the Winter Demon's rule will have ended." Menos said.

" Wait," Raven said, " All of this is going to be on our shoulders?"

" No…" Mas then looked pretty serious, " I heard Garfield is on the move."

" Who?"

" Garfield is the beast, the Beast mode beast, he has asked us to take you to his camp."

Robin perked up, then quietly left. He wandered toward the two trees. After hiking for hours, he arrived at the White Demon's house. To him it was basically a castle. Robin walked inside and saw a courtyard filled with iron statues. Robin looked at one of them. It was Mr. Silkie!

" Oh, no…" Robin thought, " I would feel so bad if Starfire saw this."

Robin then saw a giant tiger lying down in front of the doorway. Robin, thinking it was another statue, climbed over the tiger, until it snapped and pounced on Robin!

" You have the right to remain silent." The tiger said.

" The Winter Demon wanted to see me!" Robin replied.

Brother Blood the tiger got off Robin and led him into the throne room, where the Winter Demon was waiting.

" Why did you come alone?" The Winter Demon asked, " I told you to bring your siblings!"

" They are about halfway here," Robin replied, " They are at the house of the squirrels."

" Brother Blood?"

" Yes?"

"You know what to do."

Brother Blood then roared and summoned his other tiger friends and they charged out of the room.

" They also said something about Garfield and going to his camp." Robin added.

"Garfield!? That can't be! Ready my sledge! Get rid of the bells! We're going on a wild squirrel chase!"

 _ **Back at the home of Mas and Menos…**_

"Come on!" Mas said, "He is coming!"

" What about Robin?" Raven asked.

" We all know where he went." Menos said sadly.

" Oh no, That's what he was doing!" Starfire exclaimed.

Then Brother Blood and his tiger friends began bust through the walls of the stump! Mas, Menos, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven darted out and began running away, Raven and Starfire flew, carrying one squirrel each, and Cyborg flew too. Suddenly, they heard bells. The 'Track team' hid among some trees while Menos went to check out what was up. The group suddenly heard this: Ho, ho, ho!

It was Santa with presents! Santa gave each of the group something special: Cyborg got a sword and shield, Raven got some arrows and a bow that never misses, Starfire got a healing potion and a iron horn, Mas got some new cooking supplies, and Menos got some new books.

" Children, these are tools, not toys, use them wisely, long live Garfield!"

Then Santa jumped in his sleigh and drove off. The group later arrived at Garfield's camp, everyone stared at them.

"You go first," Cyborg said to Mas, " You know him better than me!"

" Humans before animals!" Mas replied.

Cyborg then drew out his sword and said, "We have come to see Garfield."

Everyone then bowed as the tent doors moved…a great beast walked out, it looked like puma with long fur, he stood boldly as he looked at the children.

" Greetings twin squirrels," Garfield said in his gentle voice, " Greetings children , where is the fourth?"

" He joined the Winter Demon," Mas answered.

" He will be okay, right?" Starfire asked.

" We will steal him tonight from the Winter Demon's camp," Garfield replied.

That night, Garfield's army raged out on the Winter Demon's camp, taking Robin back. That morning, Garfield had a long talk with Robin, after that, the family reunited in joy. Starfire and Raven then went to play by the river.

" We used to have fun, huh?" Raven said.

" We sure did, until you became mature!" Starfire replied.

Raven and Starfire then began splashing water at each other, then out of the bushes came Brother Blood! Starfire and Raven darted up a tree, right above the snapping teeth of the tiger. Starfire blew her horn. Garfield, Robin, and Cyborg ran to see what was wrong, Garfield pounced on the tiger behind Brother Blood. Robin went to deal with Brother Blood.

" Robin ," Garfield said, " This is Cyborg's Battle."

With a sword pointed at his face, Brother Blood began to taunt Cyborg.

" Okay man, go ahead and kill me, or it can be visa-versa, either way you're gonna lose."

Brother Blood charged at Cyborg, and slashed at him, Cyborg avoided that and tried to stab Brother Blood. So these two were neck-and-neck almost for half an hour. The river with logs flowing down it gave Cyborg a great idea.

"Hey!" Cyborg called to Brother Blood, " Come get me, dude!"

Brother Blood charged at Cyborg, but Cyborg dodged him and Brother Blood hit a tree, Cyborg then cut some vines from the tree and tied Brother Blood up. Next, Cyborg got a log from the river and tied the tiger to the log and chucked him in the river.

" You may have defeated me, but the Winter Demon will…"

Brother Blood's voice faded as he floated down the river, Garfield then made Cyborg a knight in honor of his duties. Then Garfield received news from his messenger, the Winter Demon wants to talk to Garfield.

Back at Garfield's camp, the Winter Demon was waiting for Garfield.

" You know," The Winter Demon said, " Every traitor belongs to me, you have one at your camp, the boy."

Everyone looked at Robin, Starfire huddled near him.

" Come inside," Garfield said, " We shall talk."

The Winter Demon and Garfield went into Garfield's tent and began their conversation, it took FOREVER, so long that the kids began tearing up the grass. Finally, Garfield and the Winter Demon came out of the tent, and everyone stood up, with backs straight and everything. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

" Robin is no longer in the Winter Demon's hands." Garfield announced.

" How will I know I can trust you?"

Then Garfield roared so loudly that the Winter Demon and his minions fled in seconds.

Everyone then began cheering in joy, except Garfield. He looked really sad, only Raven and Starfire noticed this, no one else did.

That night, Raven couldn't sleep, she could not stop thinking about why Garfield looked so sad, Starfire was thinking that too. Then they heard Garfield walking outside and decided to follow him.

" I know you're there." Garfield said turning to the girls, who were hiding in the bushes, " You should be asleep."

" Sorry, Garfield," Raven replied, " We couldn't go to sleep."

"Is it okay if we follow you?" Starfire asked.

" Sure, but when I tell you to go back, go back." Garfield replied.

They continued down the path, Garfield said the girls can put their hands on his fur, and they walked like that for a while.

" This is where I tell you goodbye." Garfield said about 10 minutes later.

The girls hid in the bushes while still following Garfield unnoticed, then they saw the Winter Demon and his servants, a giant crowd that left a small path for Garfield. They spit on Garfield and called him names like kitty and fool.

" Let him be tied up!" The Winter Demon ordered.

Some of the warthog people began tying Garfield up, they pulled the cords so tight that the ropes cut into Garfield's skin. The warthogs were about to do something else when the Winter Demon said:

" Stop! Shave him!"

Now you think they are going to have razors like men use nowadays, but they didn't have that, the minotaurs ( humans with a head of a bull ) used a pair of scissors to cut Garfield's green fur off, as it came off everyone cheered and cackled.

" Bring him to me!" The Winter Demon ordered.

A Cyclops picked up Garfield and chucked him onto the iron table. The Winter Demon kneeled down to Garfield and whispered:

" You think you could save the human traitor? You kept your side of the promise, I broke mine. You will die without saving anyone. Now you will DIE!"

Another Cyclops picked up Garfield and chucked Garfield into the river below. The girls, who saw everything began to cry.

" The Cat, the dumb fool, is DEAD!" The Winter Demon announced.

The Winter Demon then took his minions to another area to get ready for a battle with Cyborg's army, Raven and Starfire then ran down the hill to the edge of the river where Garfield's lifeless body was, still tied up and furless. The girls began crying again, by the riverbank.

" We have to tell Cyborg and Robin about this." Raven said.

" How?" Starfire asked.

" My bow," Raven replied, " My bow never misses! If I think about where I want to shoot it, the arrow will hit there!"

" Are you sure that will work?" Starfire asked as she tied the note around a arrow

" Worth a 'shot'!" Raven replied as she shot the arrow with the note.

Well, to make a long story short the arrow hit right where Raven imagined it would go, and the boys got the message. Cyborg walked out of his tent upset about what happened. Now Cyborg will have to lead the army against the Winter Demon on his own.

" So, you're going to just give up?" Robin asked.

" I can't do it alone." Cyborg replied.

" You won't have to," Robin said with a smirk.

" Did you?"

" Yep!"

A couple of hours later, The two armies where lined up on opposite sides of the battlefield. The Winter Demon, with Garfield's fur around his neck, nodded at his commander, another tiger named Slade, to give the loud roar signal, which meant CHARGE! The army ran forth, but Cyborg's army didn't move, except some flying dudes carrying rocks! These dudes were from the DC Universe including Griffin versions of Superman, Wonder Woman, Martin Man Hunter, Krypto, and a couple others. They dropped huge rocks on the Winter Demon's army until Slade told his army to look up, then Slade's army began shooting arrows at Cyborg's army. Don't worry, they all made it out safely. Cyborg looked at Robin, who nodded at him.

" For Mystallia, and for Garfield!" Cyborg cried.

The army charged at Slade's and when they collided, it was all fighting from there, slashing, kicking, sword duels, there was no mercy.

Now let's see what's up with Raven and Starfire. They fell asleep on lifeless Garfield the night he was killed, and they woke up on a cold morning.

" I'm cold," Starfire said.

" Me too," Raven replied.

They turned to leave, then a loud snap was heard. The girls turned around to see a pile of ropes.

" What did they do!?" Starfire exclaimed.

" Nothing much," said a familiar voice.

A large, furry animal came into sight on top of a huge boulder.

" GARFIELD!" the girls cried in joy.

" How in the world…" Raven started to say.

" The Winter Demon knew the deep magic," Garfield said, " Let's just say that there is deeper magic only I know, when you give your life for a traitor, death will work backwards, and here I am,"

" So your not a…" Starfire began to say.

" Do I go around scaring people and saying boo?" Garfield asked.

Then they played around for so long, chasing one another and laughing as Garfield did some cool tricks. Then they got serious.

" Cyborg's army must be getting their butt kicked." Raven said.

" I have an idea," Garfield replied, " Climb on my back, we have far to go and little time to get there."

The girls climbed onto Garfield's back, they darted through fields and the woods, it was so smooth and fast, it was like flying.

The place they were going to was the Winter Demon's home. Then Garfield and the girls went into the courtyard that was full of iron statues. Starfire saw Cyborg's commander in there, then she saw Mr. Silkie. She began to cry, but Garfield went up to the statue and rubbed his fur on Mr. Silkie. Then the iron statue began to transform into the loveable maggot Starfire knew.

" Oh my," Mr. Silkie said, " Have I been asleep?"

Starfire ran up to him and gave him a hug, so did Raven, who knew who Mr. Silkie was. Garfield rubbed on all the statues, then the backup army charged out of the castle.

Let's go back to the boys and the fight. Cyborg's army WERE getting their butts kicked!

" Run to the rocks!" Cyborg yelled as the army obeyed.

That's when Robin told his side to shoot their arrows. Then herds of arrows were hitting the Winter Demon's army. But Slade dodged all the arrows and attacked Cyborg. Robin, who saw this happen, charged and knocked Slade out. Cyborg thanked Robin, not noticing that the Winter Demon was right behind him!

" Look out!" Robin yelled as he jumped over Cyborg and countered the Winter Demon's attack.

That battle was harsh, then the Winter Demon grabbed Robin and slammed him against rocks, knocking Robin out. Cyborg then sparked and started a duel with the Winter Demon. After about 10 minutes of dueling, Cyborg ended up on the ground, the Winter Demon then was about to kill him, but was stopped by a piercing roar. It was Garfield!

" Impossible…" the Winter Demon whispered.

The backup army then ran down the hill and collided with what was left of the Winter Demon's army. Mr. Silkie kicked at people, and the rest the army, who knows what they do. The Winter Demon picked up right where he left off, about to kill Cyborg. But Garfield pounced on the Winter Demon, they landed on a small island that a little stream separated from the battlefield. Garfield, who was on top, looked at the Winter Demon one last time, before he finished him off. Cyborg got up and saw Garfield waking away from the lifeless enemy.

" What needed to be done is done." Garfield announced.

The Winter Demon's army fled, and Cyborg's army cheered in triumph. Raven and Starfire ran to hug Cyborg.

"Where's Robin?" Starfire asked nervously.

The kids ran to where a unconscious Robin was. Starfire gave him one drop of her healing potion. Nothing happened. The girls began crying, so did Cyborg. Robin then began shaking himself awake!

" He's alive!" Starfire cried.

" You savage!" Cyborg said as he hugged Robin.

After that, Garfield rubbed on the people who became statues and Starfire healed anyone who was injured during battle.

Later that day, the children were crowned kings and queens of Mystallia. King Cyborg the Brave, Queen Raven the Genius, King Robin the Daring, and Queen Starfire the Truthful. After the ceremony, Garfield left, he was off to roam more of Mystallia, in the words of Mr. Silkie, he'll be back.

About twenty years later, Mystallia years, the kids became adults, they were hunting down the silver stag, they ran about until Queen Starfire stopped by a lamp post, the only light in the forest.

" This looks familiar," Starfire said, it hit her, " The closet."

She told her siblings to follow her, then they walked in something, it was no longer trees and soft grass, it was more hard wood and coats. They kept going until they fell out of the closet, they were kids again, and it was the same hour, in the same day! Then Gizmo, ( the man who's keeping them for a while ), came into the room.

" What were you doing in the closet?" Gizmo asked with a smile.

" You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Raven replied.

Then Gizmo chucked a pear at Raven.

" Try me." He said.

I hope you enjoyed this story. If you didn't guess which book this was from the Chronicles of Narnia, it was The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. The book is really great. Also, the movie, the not animated one, is great too. Rate and review. Garfield is Beast mode!🐭🐁🐀


End file.
